


Victory

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Prorok, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Thace, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: After a successful take over, Prorok celebrates the with his lieutenant.
Relationships: Thace/Prorok (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe~ Who’s ready for some yummy smut? Sorry it’s so short it’s been a month so I’m a touch rusty.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Is not beta read.

It was a long voyage back to the Main Fleet.

The Byok quadrant had been one of the longest, most back breaking, and difficult colonization missions that Prorok had ever taken. The inhabitants had been challenging to bring down, and the terrain and ecosystem were worse.

His men had to trudge through it while forcing the locals into submission before installing the quintessence mining equipment despite a few drawbacks. Despite the hiccups of hostile locals and navigating through unfamiliar territory, they had been victorious.

It had been thanks to Thace for his strategy and his information he had gotten off the locals that had helped solidify their claim of that territory.

Just remembering their victory, standing over the bodies of their enemies as quintessence had been successfully harvested, seeing the almost feral grin on his lieutenant's face as his plan bears results. It was a good time to be a galra.

"S..sir..."

Prorok looks up at his lieutenant and lover who stood before him in the under suit of his armor. He could see the way it clung to his body, especially between his legs. His small omega cock could be seen through the outline of the fabric, as well as the folds of his slit.

With the crew currently celebrating elsewhere on the ship, the doors locked and the high of victory still coursing through him, Prorok was very pleased. He reached up and pulled him towards him as he sits back in his commander chair. He watch Thace's cheeks darken in a blush before the lieutenant leans forwards to rest his hands on the arm rests.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Prorok chuckled as he slips his hand down the other's body, "Would you like something? Hmmm?"

A shiver runs through Thace when a large hand gently cups his slight bulge and rubs a finger over his folds. He moved his hands to place on Prorok's chest while rubbing his hands down the familiar body of his commander. He feels where the soft parts met with hardened muscles, his slit clenching its folds around the familiar digit.

Thace licked his lips before he reached down and tugs the zipper that holds the undersuit together between his thighs, "Please.." He bites his bottom lip as he spreads his folds, ".please fuck me."

A hand lightly waves Thace's hand away.

"That can be done, my lieutenant."

...

_SMACK!_

A gasp escapes Thace as be rolled his hips down wantonly, while receiving a smack to his ass_, _"A-aaaaah...!"

"Do you like that Thace? Hmm? Do you like feeling me inside you."

A curse answers him when he held Thace's hips to angle how deep his thrusts went. He watches how the younger galra man's face twists in ecstasy. His wonderfully warm, wet walls clench down around the thick girth as he continues to fill him. Thace cries out and shakily grips on to Prorok.

"Y-yes sir! Yes yes yes! I love it so much!"

_SMACK!_

He moans as his slit clenched almost hungrily around the length. Thace's thighs were marked with a handprint as he rides Prorok and rests his cheek against the other's head.

"Good...that's a good slut...Hmmm when I'm done I might leave you here for the crew," A smirk comes over his face as he grips the other's strong hips, "After all, don't we all deserve a nice treat for this wondrous celebration? Hmmm? Stars just thinking of them finding you full of cum and wanting more..."

Those yellow eyes roll back as he picks up the pace. Like he was saying how much he would love that without saying a word. His chest presses against Prorok's face, crying out as more strikes come down on his buttocks.

After all, he didn't want Thace to reach orgasm just yet...and there was plenty of time for them to bask in their victory.


End file.
